Une rencontre en Novembre
by bleugus
Summary: Une rencontre sous la pluie peut bien tout changer dans la vie paisible du solitaire Severus Snape...UA OS SS/NL


**Un OS pour l'anniversaire de ma collaboratrice** _**Manfred-von-lys:**_

_** JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ^^^^**_

Une rencontre en novembre

Severus descendit les marches à tâtons dans l'obscurité, tout en essayant de boutonner la chemise qu'il avait enfilée à la va vite sur son t-shirt dès le premier coup de sonnette intempestif qui l'avait tiré du lit. Il s'était couché à 3H30 passées, soit à peine deux heures plus tôt et il avait mal fou à recouvrer ses esprits.

La pluie tombait encore à torrents à cette heure très matinale. Le mois de novembre s'annonçait plutôt frais et humide, songea-t-il comme il appuyait sur l'interruption électrique du vestibule.

Au moment précis où il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, un second coup de sonnette retentit. Marmonnant un juron, il ouvrit d'un geste brusque : les trois enfants qui se trouvaient sur le seul reculèrent d'un bon. Le plus grand des deux enfants tenait dans ses bras un bébé qui devait avoir 1 ans au moins, ceux-ci reculèrent d'un bond.

Les trois enfants étaient trempés comme des soupes et on lisait un curieux mélange de terreur et d'excitation dans le regard sombre du petit garçon qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras, les doigts de la petite fille étaient cramponnés au manteau du garçon. Ceux-ci ne devaient guère avoir plus de cinq ou six ans et la petite fille avant trois ans.

Voyant qu'ils effectuaient un nouveau mouvement de recul, il comprit qu'il devait avoir une tête à faire peur et leur adressa un sourire.

-tout va bien, dit-il en se baissant de façon à se retrouver à leur bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- papa est mal. Il faut l'aider.

L'enfant jeta un bref regard sur le bébé qu'il portait.

-papa est mal. Il faut l'aider.

Tout à fait réveillé à présent, Severus se redressa, mit ses chaussures.

Il s'agissait d'une urgence et comme toujours c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait.

-où est votre papa ?

L'enfant se retourna et désigna la rue sombre sur laquelle se déversaient des trombes d'eau.

-là-bas dans la voiture…

Se penchant, il poussa gentiment les enfants à l'intérieur.

-restez au chaud ici tous les deux, je vais m'occuper d'elle, d'accord ?dit-il d'un ton voulu rassurant.

Les mains crispées sur le volant dans se vielle voiture, Neville essayait de rester conscient malgré le froid et l'humidité, des coulées de sueur détrempaient se chemise il lui fallait absolument tenir le coup, ne serait-ce que pour Romain, Marie et Sacha Londubat.

La potière de la voiture s'ouvrit brusquement et une main d'homme, à la paume large, se posait sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il aperçut un regard noir.

-qui êtes-vous ?haleta Neville

-Votre sauveur

-Où sont mes enfants ?

-ils sont à l'abri, chez moi.

Neville sentait une vague de panique le submerger.

-tous seuls ?mais…

-Calmez-vous, ils sont sec et tout va bien, coupa l'homme d'une voix ferme. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous avez ?

-Vous êtes médecin ?

-Oui, dit-il ironiquement. Vu les circonstances qu'il soit médecin ou non n'avait aucune importance. Mieux valait mentir pensa-t-il. C'est votre jour de chance. Où souffrez-vous ?

-je n'en sais rien…j'ai l'impression que ça n'arrête pas. J'ai affreusement mal.

-Vous sentez-vous en état de marcher ?

-Vous pensez sincèrement que j'aurais laissé mes trois petits courir sous cette pluie si j'avais pu marcher ? répliqua Neville d'un ton hargneux.

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que deux bras puissants le soulevèrent de son siège puis l'extirpèrent de la voiture. Neville noua ses bras autour du cou de son inconnu et plaqua son visage au creux de son épaule, afin de se protéger de la pluie.

Durant la minute que dura le trajet jusqu'à la maison, située à une cinquantaine de mètres. Severus s'était engagé dans un étroit couloir et les enfants leur avaient emboîté le pas, Noah ne cessait de demander à Neville s'il avait très mal, celui-ci tenta de le rassurer.

-non, mon bonhomme, ça va.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le médecin pénétrait dans une chambre. Il déposa Neville sur le lit et alluma la lampe de chevet.

Severus posa la paume de sa main sur le front de Neville. Il secoua la tête. Ce jeune homme avait de la fièvre. Il était vétérinaire et non médecin.

Il l'aida à se débarrasser de son manteau puis s'éclipsa dans le couloir. Il revint aussi tôt avec une chemise et un pantalon sec, des serviettes et déposa le tout sur la table de chevet.

Agrippé à la manche de son frère, Katia suçait son pouce. Celui-ci portait le bébé dans ses bras. Leurs cheveux à tous deux dégoulinait de pluie.

Des larmes brûlèrent les yeux de Neville.

-ils sont trempés, gémit-il.

-je n'en occupe, répondit Severus. Calmez-vous.

Au cours des minutes qui suivirent, tandis que Neville s'efforçait de rester conseil, Severus déshabilla les enfants, les frictionna vigoureusement chacun à leur tour afin de les réchauffer puis leur enfila une chemise et un pull en laine.

-Réchauffez-vous pendant que je m'occupe de papa et fait attention au bébé. D'accord ?

Les petits hochèrent la tête avec gravité. Severus disparut dans le couloir pour rejoindre vite Neville. Celui-ci s'était évanoui.

Severus jura avant de prendre son téléphone :

-Allô, Draco ? C'est Severus. Est-ce que tu pourrais vite venir ? Non, ce n'est pas pour moi. C'est long à expliquer. Vient. Il raccrocha en jurant.

Il s'approcha de Neville, celui-ci était tout mouiller. Il fallait qu'il le met au sec il commença à le déshabiller.

Draco prenait la température de Neville.

-Il a une sacrée fièvre, expliqua Draco tout en recouvrant Neville. Je vais lui donner de quoi abaisser sa fièvre et je vais lui prescrire des vitamines. Sa tension artérielle de Neville, bien qu'un peu élevée, n'était pas alarmante. Tout au plus, faut-il le surveiller de près ou cas où. Ton inconnu est manifestement fragile mais je ne connais pas ces antécédents médicaux et avec le matériel médical réduit que j'ai. Je ne peux faire mieux. Il doit se reposer.

Severus hocha avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

-Où as-tu trouvé ce bel inconnu ? demanda Draco tout en mettant son manteau.

-c'est eux qui sont venu à moi, répondit Severus tout en descendant ses escaliers et il se rendit au salon. Les deux enfants s'étaient mis autour du bébé et lui chuchotaient des mots réconfortants.

-Tu vas bien Sacha, papa est avec le gentil Monsieur, chuchota le petit garçon tout tenant une main du bébé.

-c'est toi, le gentil Monsieur, ironisa Draco tout en souriant. Je sens que ces petits invités allaient changer la vie de son ami,pensa-t-il.

Severus grogna avant de mettre Draco à la porte.

Severus se redirigea vers le salon, il senti son cœur se serrer que ces quatre invités semblaient être dans le plus grand dénuement. Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

-les enfants, .c'est l'heure de se coucher, lança Severus.

-On n'a pas sommeil, fit le petit garçon en baillant.

Severus sourit. Il se rappela qu'il donnait la même excuse à sa tendre mère.

-et papa ? demanda la petite fille.

-votre papa a besoin de repos. Il dort déjà, lui répondit Severus avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras. Suivez-moi.

Severus les installa dans une des chambres qui se trouvait près de celle de leur père. Il fit un petit lit au bébé en rapprochant deux des fauteuils qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il vit les trois petits dormir, il se rendit dans la chambre de leur père. Celui-ci dormait à point fermé.

Severus se réveilla doucement. Il s'était endormi sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre de son inconnu. Il se leva. Il avait mal partout. Il constat que son inconnu n'était plus dans son lit. Etait –il parti ?

Il lui fallait un bon café. Lorsqu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il entendit :

-Mais oui, mes poussins, vous devez mourir de faim !s'exclama Neville, un sourire aux lèvres. Une chance que j'aie apportée de quoi confectionner un énorme petit déjeuner, lança Draco en adressant un clin d'œil à Severus qui venait de faire son apparaissions. Severus ne prend que du café le matin.

-Severus ?fit Neville en fixant Draco

-c'est mon nom, lui répondit Severus tout en jetant un regard noir à Draco. Pourrais-je savoir le vôtre ?

-Désolé, rougit Neville tout en lui tendant sa main. Je m'appelle Neville Londubat. Le petit garçon, c'est Romain, la petite blondinette, c'est Marie et le magnifique bébé là c'est…

-Sacha, le coupa Severus tout en servant une tasse de café.

Neville tout gênée hocha la tête.

-on mange quand les pancakes ? demanda Romain tout en tirant la chemise de Neville.

-cela fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas mangé de pancakes, commenta-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Je suis très reconnaissant de nous avoir accueillies. Nous repartirons dès que possible…

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-A moins que vous ne me donniez l'assurance que quelqu'un va s'occuper de vous et de votre petite famille, répliqua Severus posément, vous n'irez nulle part.

Neville serra les poings. Il allait répliquer mais Draco le coupa :

-Vous savez, Neville, ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse que d'avouer que l'on se sent exténuée.

Les yeux bruns de Neville le toisèrent avec un mélange de défi et de colère.

-je vous répète que je me sens bien

-Bon, dans ce cas, j'imagine que vous accepterez de bavarder un peu ? Lâcha Severus tout en le toisant du regard.

-Bavarder ou répondre à un interrogatoire ?

-Un inconnu débarque à l'aube chez moi et s'évanouie sous mon toit. Vous admettez qu'il y a de quoi éveiller la curiosité…et une certaine inquiétude qu'il essayait de dissimuler mais n'échapper à Draco qui sourit.

-je vous paierai, je vous assure !

-je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus.

-je pourrais vous rétorquer que ça ne vous regarde pas…

-et je pourrais vous répliquer qu'au contraire, ça me regarde au premier chef dans la mesure où c'est moi qui vous ai secouru. En outre, je peux constater que vous avez mis votre santé en danger et indirectement celles de vos enfants.

-j'aime mais mes enfants. Je ne bois pas, ne fume pas. Quant à mon régime alimentaire, je me suis débrouillé pour manger sainement. De tout façon, j'ai toujours été un maigrichon.

-je n'en doute pas un seul instant que vous aimez vos enfants.

-Nous ne sommes rien pour vous, murmura Neville d'un ton embarrassé.

-Mettons les choses au clair tout de suite…le jour où vous êtes entrée dans ma vie et sous mon toit. Vous êtes devenu ma responsabilité.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Neville à Draco.

-Oui, mentit Draco tout en fixant étrangement Severus. En fait, Severus était quelqu'un de très solitaire et n'aimait pas se mélanger aux autres.

Neville se tourna vers ses enfants.

-si vous alliez regarder la Tv le temps que je prépare les pancakes

-Oui, crièrent les enfants tout en courant au salon.

-je me nomme Neville Londubat. J'ai 24 ans.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama Severus, incapable de cacher son étonnement.

-oui, c'est vrai. Je vous donne ma carte d'identité qui est dans mon manteau.

Le jeune homme n'était donc pas aussi jeune qu'il l'avait pensé. Néanmoins, il était tout de même jeune pour être déjà père de trois enfants…

-Où habitez-vous ? demanda Severus tout en fixant intensivement Neville.

-je n'en ai pas pour le moment…A moins que vous ne considériez le Chez Potter comme une adresse digne de ce nom…

Chez Potter ! Neville avait élu domicile dans un motel dont les chambres ne coutaient rien. Neville avait des problèmes d'argent. Il en mettrait sa main à couper.

-Votre femme ?

-Il y a 6 mois que ma femme est morte, lâcha Neville tout en commençant à préparer ses pancakes.

-j'en suis désolé, firent Draco et Severus en même temps.

-Moi aussi, mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Neville repensa à sa femme, celle qu'il avait aimé et qui lui avait détruit la vie en le laissant des dettes qu'il l'avait ruiné avant de disparaitre avec son amant. Du jour au lendemain, il avait dû s'occuper de ses enfants et continuer à travail dans le restaurant de son ami, Dean, tout en remboursant les dettes de sa femme. Puis un jour, un policier était venu lui annoncer la triste nouvelle. Elle s'était tuée dans un simple accident de voiture avec son amant. Au début, il gérait son travail et les enfants mais par la suite, le service d'assistante sociale considérait qu'il était un mauvais père. Il trouva un travail comme secrétaire-comptable dans un centre spécialisé dans la reproduction de pur-sang à Haven. L'annonce disait qu'il serait bien rémunéré et logée. Il espérait avoir ce travail et se logeait assez rapidement.

-je suis venu postuler à une annonce, expliqua Neville tout en baissant les yeux. Il recherche un comptable- secrétaire dans le centre de reproduction de pur-sang, Snape. J'espère qu'ils pourront m'engager.

-Quelles sont vos références ?

-Depuis mes 18 ans, je travaille dans la restauration par la suite, je suis devenu Chef. Dans mes fonctions Je gérais la comptabilité. Je suis quelqu'un de très organiser. Je suis prêt à travailler d'arrache-pied pour faire mes preuves.

-je trouve qu'il s'en sort bien Severus, fit Draco en souriant.

-je le pense aussi, confirma. Vous êtes engagés.

-Vous m'engagez ?

-je suis Severus Snape, le propriétaire du centre de reproduction.

Neville ne savait pas quoi dire.

-je ne sais pas quoi dire, bégaya Neville. Je …

-ne dit rien, répondit Severus. Vous commencez demain. Vous et les enfants vous vivrez ici avec moi.

-Mais j'ai déjà un logement, ajouta aussitôt Neville.

-On ne peut pas dire que Chez Potter soit un logement, surtout avec trois enfants. Il leur faut un logement sain. J'ai 6 chambres ici et deux salles de bains.

-A une condition, que vous retirez de mon salaire les frais de mon logement, dit Neville en souriant.

-Bien, fit Severus avant de prendre un pancake avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Draco sourit tout en prenant à son tour un pancake. Il allait suivre l'étrange relation qui s'était noué entre Severus et Neville.

Cela fait 2 mois que Neville vivait avec lui. Il avait inscrit Romain et Marie à la garderie et Sacha à la crèche. Neville s'en sortait à merveille avec la comptabilité.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était presque 19 heures lorsque Severus rentra chez lui. Au moment où il avait quitté le chevet d'une de ses juments qui avait mis bas. S'il n'aurait pas d'urgence d'ici au lendemain matin et il pourrait enfin s'accorder une vraie nuit de repos.

Dès qu'il entra dans sa maison, un délicieux fumet du poulet rôti vint lui chatouiller les narines. Des rires d'enfants s'échappaient de la cuisine éclairée…

Charmé par la douceur de cette atmosphère accueillante, il sourit et ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

Que lui prenait-il de s'attendrir ainsi ? Il ne retrouvait pas son foyer, mais sa maison provisoirement occupée par une famille qui n'était pas la sienne, nuance !

-Ah vous voilà !dit Neville en souriant, les enfants ont déjà diné et je nous ai concoctés du poulet. Pourquoi ne pas aller prendre une douche pendant que je couche les petits ? Ensuite nous aurons tout le temps de discuter de mon idée.

Severus fronça les sourcils

-Votre idée ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, répliqua Neville en souriant.

Eh bien, il fallait l'espérer, songea-t-il méfiant.

Severus se régalé. Il avait repris deux fois du poulet que Neville avait préparé. Sa cuisine était divine.

-ça vous a plu ?

-énormément !

Soudain le téléphone sonna.

-je dois répondre, s'excusa Severus tout en se levant.

Lorsqu'il finit, il rejoint Neville dans le salon, assis sur le canapé. Sacha sur ses genoux. Il lui parlait et le bébé semblait écouter avec la plus grande attention la voix de son père.

A cet instant, Neville prit conscience de sa présence et se tourna vers lui, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

-Vous avez l'air épuisé ?

-une de mes juments a encore mis bas, lui expliqua Severus tout en asseyant près de Neville.

-papa, cria Romain du haut des escaliers.

Neville lui donna la petite Sacha.

-j'y vais.

Severus reporta son attention sur la petite fille qu'il installa confortablement aux creux de son bras. Dire qu'elle avait 10 mois. Elle avait bien grandit.

-Eh bien, mademoiselle, comment allez-vous ?

Les lèvres de Sacha tremblèrent avant de lui faire un beau sourire.

A la vue de sa petite fille blottie dans les bras de Severus, une étrange émotion noua la gorge de Neville. Tous deux s'étaient assoupis, aussi approcha-t-il sans faire de bruit.

Lorsqu'il effleura l'épaule de Severus, il se réveilla en sursaut en resserrant son étreint autour du bébé, et le dévisagea un instant.

-ce n'est que moi, murmura-t-il. Je voulais juste coucher Sacha.

Neville se pencha et saisit délicatement le bébé.

-je suis heureux de constater que personne n'aurait pu approcher et l'enlever en mon absence, plaisanta Neville.

Une minute plus tard après avoir couché sa fille, Neville trouva Severus devant la tv. Il s'installa à ces cotés.

-A ce propos…, je crois avoir trouvé une maison. Severus le considéra avec attention, les sourcils froncés.

-Ah oui ? Ou ça ?

-pas très loin de votre maison près de la garderie de petits mais elle ne sera libre qu'à la fin du mois de décembre. Ce qui m'arrange car je n'ai pas encore économisé pour payer le premier loyer et la caution.

-Combien de fois devais-je vous répéter que vos enfants et vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ? Il soupira. Quand pourrons-nous aller visiter cette fameuse maison ?

-Nous ?

-Combien de maison avez-vous louées dans votre vie ?

-aucun, je ne louais que des appartements.

-ce n'est pas la même chose avec une maison, il faut regarder si elle est insalubre. Je dormirai mieux si je savais que vous vivez dans une maison non dangereuse.

Neville leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

Le lendemain, après que Neville eut récupéré les clés de la maison chez l'agent immobilier, Severus, les enfants et lui se rendirent à la maison.

Severus paraissait très sceptique et il était de mauvaise humeur. Pour autant, Neville n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser réduire ses espoirs à néant. Et à la première remarque un peu sèche ou désagréable, il ne manquerait pas de le remettre à sa place car lui non plus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

-il y a une tache au plafond.

-l'agent immobilier m'a assuré que la plomberie avait été refait à neuf.

La mine sombre, Severus acquiesça en silence, puis promena un regard dubitatif autour de lui.

-c'est petit…

-en comparaison de votre maison, évidement… mais celle-ci est bien assez grande pour les enfants et moi. Trois chambres, une salle de bains, une cuisine et un séjour c'est amplement suffisant.

-mmm, fit Severus avant de sortir de la maison.

Mais pourquoi Neville voulait-il partir de chez lui ? , demanda-t-il d'un ton frustrée.

Dans l'après-midi, Severus était avec les enfants dans le jardin en train d'enlever les feuilles mortes.

Marchant droit sur Severus, il ramassa une poignée de feuilles et les laissa tomber sur sa tête. Puis il s'enfuit en riant aux éclats.

Courant à perdre haleine, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Severus s'était lancé à sa poursuite avec l'intention manifeste de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Severus avait de plus grandes jambes et il ne mit guère de temps à le rattraper.

Et alors qu'il l'agrippait, le plaquait au sol et le bombardait de feuilles de morts, il vit Romain et Marie s'étaient rapprochés.

Leur air stupéfait accentua son hilarité. Neville étouffait presque.

-je me rends, fit Neville tout en rougissant. Dans leur hilarité, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de leur position, lui dos au sol et Severus sur lui, entre ses jambes.

-Bon, dit Severus en s'écartant. Vous avez de la chance. Je suis de bonne humeur. J'avais presque oublié combien il était agréable de jouer…

S'agenouillant face à Neville, celui commença à ôter de ses cheveux les brindilles et les morceaux de feuilles mortes qui y étaient restés collés. Severus lui effleura la joue d'une caresse furtive.

-vous êtes dangereux Monsieur Londubat, murmura Severus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous me faites rire…

Se rétablissant d'un bon, Neville épousseta son pantalon avec des gestes brusques puis il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Neville était troublée. Pourquoi son corps avait-il réagit ainsi ? Il avait senti son cœur battre à toute vitesse et ses mains dévernirent moites. La dernière fois qu'il avait senti cela, c'était lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de sa femme, son ex-femme. Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de réaction, surtout pour un homme. Il n'était pas gay. Il avait eu trois magnifiques enfants.

Severus jura.

-Pourquoi papa est parti ? demanda Marie tout en fixant Severus.

-je ne sais pas bonhomme, lui répondit Severus.

Plus tard dans la cuisine, Neville préparait le diner de ce soir.

Severus entra dans la cuisine.

-Voulez-vous un coup de main ? demanda Severus en se plaçant à coté de Neville.

Neville tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Severus. Les regards se rivèrent alors l'un à l'autre et l'atmosphère sembla s'électriser.

Etait-il en train de rêver ? Songea Neville. Il aura pu jurer qu'il y avait du désir dans les yeux de Severus. Un désir qui faisait écho au sien…

Il attendait puis tout se figea en lui quand Severus posa une main sous son menton et avant qu'il ait repris son souffle, il l'embrassa.

Puis ce fut fini. Tandis qu'il se détournait et marchait vers la porte, Neville resta plantée là, à observer stupidement le dos de Severus.

-Severus ?

-appelle-moi quand le diner sera prêt. Je serai dans mon bureau. Il disparut aussitôt dans le couloir.

Serverus tira le vieux fauteuil en cuir et s'effondra dedans avec un soupir.

Bon sang, mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué d'embrasser Neville ?

Il le savait. Il n'aurait pas de le toucher de façon si intime. Mais plus il était près de Neville, plus il lui arrivait d'avoir de le toucher. Au début, il niait ses sentiments. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, ne se contrôlait plus, pour la première fois de sa vie… cinq semaines à résister aux tourments d'une frustration grandissante, à puiser dans ses ultimes ressources pour ne pas céder au désir, mais lorsque Neville lui avait dit qu'il allait partir avec les enfants. Il sentit son cœur saigné et c'est là qu'il sut qu'il était tombé amoureux de Neville mais le seul problème. C'était que celui-ci était hétéro et que jamais, il ne le verrait de cette façon, preuve il le vouvoyait.

Mon dieu, il brûlait de recommencer.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté dans cet état de prostration, à attendre que les battements fous de son cœur daignant s'apaiser.

Un léger mouvement sur le seuil de son bureau attira son attention. Levant les yeux, il tressaillit en découvrant Neville le fixant avec un mélange de perplexité et de colère.

-c'est l'heure de diner ? demanda Severus confus.

-vous avez une explication à me donner au sujet de ce qui vient de se passe ?

-euh non

-non, vous n'avez pas d'explication ou non, vous ne voulez pas m'en fournir une ?

-l'un ou l'autre…les deux sans doute…

Neville le foudroya du regard avant de s'éclipser sans ajouter un mot.

Le diner se passa dans un silence solennel, Romain et Marie avaient senti que quelques choses s'étaient passé mais quoi ?

-papa t'es fâché contre nous ? demanda Marie en fixant d'un air triste son père.

-mais non, je ne suis pas fâché, fit Neville en souriant à ses enfants. Je suis seulement fatigué mes poussins.

Severus observait cet échange.

Après quelques minutes, les enfants partirent se coucher et un silence s'installa entre eux. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon. Neville s'était installa sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où Severus s'était installé.

-je ne suis pas gay, lança Neville tout en évitant de regarder Severus. Je ne savais que vous…

Severus se figea avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

-je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ma vie privé, lui expliqua-t-il tout en fixant Neville. Je ne voulais pas vous embrasser mais…

-alors pourquoi ? Le coupa Neville tout en l'observant pour la première fois Severus.

Severus était un homme musclé et bien bâtie. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs. Il faisait une tête plus que lui. Il comprenait pourquoi la plus part des femmes de cette ville étaient en admiration de lui.

Severus se leva pour sortir du salon. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il le désirait, qu'il était tombé amoureux de cet homme doux et fort qui adorait ses enfants et qui est le premier à aider son prochain.

Neville l'attrapa le poignet et le retourna.

-Pourquoi ? Redemanda-t-il tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, se répéta Severus tout en fixant le visage rouge de colère de Neville. Il était simplement adorable avec ses joues rouges.

-Pour ça, fit Severus avant de poser ses lèvres contre ceux de Neville. Celui-ci a bien essayé de se dégager mais Severus était plus musclé que lui, Severus pouvait maitriser seul un cheval fou alors Neville…

Lorsque Neville essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, Severus introduit sa langue tout en attachant les mains de Neville derrière son dos.

Après quelques secondes, Severus fut surpris de sentir la langue de Neville se joindre à la sienne et échangeait un baiser qui fit gémir tant Severus que Neville.

Severus prit le risque de lâcher les mains de Neville en espérant que celui-ci ne le rejette pas mais continue à l'embrasser. Il glissa ses mains sur le dos de Neville et coller son corps à celui de Neville.

Neville posa ses mains sur le torse de Severus pour le pousser légèrement sans toutefois s'écarter des bras de Severus.

-je…je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'appris, souffla Neville. Je devrais te frapper, crier… Severus se figea, mais pourquoi j'ai envie que tu continues, continua à dire Neville. J'ai peur. Je ne devrais pas, j'ai eu trois enfants…

-l'amour n'a pas de sexe, murmura Severus tout en posant son front sur celui de Neville. Tu voulais que savoir pourquoi j'ai voulu t'embrasser. C'est que je suis tombé du jeune homme que j'ai sauvé un jour de pluie malade, du père qui se sacrifiait pour ses enfants.

Neville fixa le visage de Severus de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Severus et provoquait ainsi un baiser enflammée.

A bout de souffle, Neville s'écarta :

-je n'ai jamais…

-on ira à ton rythme.

-les enfants ?

-on leur dira la vérité que je suis amoureux de toi et que je sors avec leur papa.

-et les autres ?

-J'en fais mon affaire. Crois-moi qu'ils n'oseront rien. Ils auront à faire à moi.

Neville sourit avant hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas comment cette histoire allait finir mais il était sûr que s'il était avec Severus et ses enfants, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire du mal.

-Tu ne déménageas plus, ajouta Severus tout en souriant et en serrant Neville dans ses bras.

-Pour cela, il faudrait me trouver des très bons argumentes, chuchota Neville tout en rougissant de son audace.

Severus sourit tout en prenant la main de Neville. Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre de Severus.

Il avait bien dit qu'il irait au rythme de Neville mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il n'allait pas le motiver pour accélérer son _rythme_.

**Fin**


End file.
